The Song The Dance And The Band
by oO0OoyummyflakesoO0Oo
Summary: The Song that captures hearts, The Dance that put two people together, and The Band that or should i say Bands that battles for a certain someone! curious? read and find out! Done fixing plus i already update!
1. First Day Of Shcool

The Song the Dance And the Band

The Song the Dance And the Band

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice…

Well for starters this is a fan fiction to be exact my fan fiction… so I can write whatever is in my mind… there could be some OOC well its up to me… flames are not prohibited in this story… so be free…. I made this story for my happiness and I hope it will bring same effect on you my dear readers…. So have fun!

Chapter 1: first day of school

November 19 1990,

It's a stormy night in a most prestigious hospital in Tokyo, Japan when a high school student named Yuka is in labor.

"uuuuhhhhh!! Ahhhhhhhhh!! I can't do it! I can't! its not coming out! Uhhhh! Ahhhh!!" Yuka screamed while she is in the labor room.

"I can see the head now Yuka! Push! Push!" the doctor says.

"uhhhhh!! Ahhhhhh!! I can't! I can't! aaahhhhhh!!" shouted Yuka

"Getting there Yuka! You're getting there! Now a little push and the baby are out!" said the doctor.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Yuka.

"There good job Yuka it's a girl!" says the doctor which happens to be Yuka's friend.

"What name shall you give her Yuka?" the doctor asks while handing Yuka her baby.

"She's beautiful, I shall call her Mikan" Yuka said while smiling to her baby girl.

oO0Oo

It has been 16 years since Mikan was born; she is now in junior high. Her mother, father and grandfather migrated in San Francisco, California when she was 5 years old. Mikan goes to School of the Arts as a freshmen student. She grew up strong, beautiful, graceful, intelligent, talented, and sexy teenager. It is the first day of class on Mikan's new school. She and her best friend Hotaru decided to go to the same school since Mikan is not only a really good singer but she is a really good dancer too… her specialty is hip hop, dance sports, and ballet. While Hotaru is in the other hand is really good in instruments she is a really good inventor too but she went to SOTA with Mikan because she doesn't need to go to a technology school because she is really good at it already.

It was 8am in September 13 and it's the first day of school in a new school for Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan was driving her yellow Lamborghini to school. When she arrived at the school she saw Hotaru parking her metallic blue Vanquish.

"hoootaaaruuuuu!!" Mikan screamed after she got out of her car.

Hotaru quickly dodge Mikan's hug then Mikan came crashing to Hotaru's car.

"Don't be too noisy Mikan. Were high school already." Hotaru said calmly while looking bored.

"Ouch! Hotaru you meanie!! I just missed you that's all!" mikan whined while she rubbed her sore forehead. "anyways Hotaru, isn't it exiting? It's our first day here!! Were actually high school now!"

"Whatever. Now lets go before we get late for our first class. I don't want detention on our first day!" Hotaru said with the same blank expression. Hotaru in the other hand is wearing a white tube top with brown bolero, a brown skirt and a brown knee-high boots. In general she looks gorgeous.

"Ukie" said Mikan while walking with Hotaru to their homeroom. Mikan is wearing yellow off-shoulder long sleeve a black skirt, yellow doll shoes with black leg warmers while carrying a black Gucci shoulder bag. She looks almost perfect.

When they arrive at their class room all eyes were darted to the two beautiful girls that walked in. In short they are late. (hehehehe yay for the both of them!).

"Nice of you to join us, Uhmmm if I'm not mistaken you are Miss Sakura? And miss Imai?" Mr. Narumi said

"Uhm yes professor" said the both of them.

"Well no detention today because it's the first day of school." Narumi says while smiling "now miss Sakura and miss Imai can you introduce your names in front of the whole class?" added Narumi.

"Good morning everyone I am Hotaru Imai, I am 16 years old I'm specializing drums but I know how to play other instruments, I choose this school so that I could widen my skills. If you have any other questions just visit _, _I'm sure you will get all the information you needed there." Everyone sweat drops at Hotaru's statement.

"Hi everyone I am Mikan Sakura, I'm 16 years old too... I'm good at singing and dancing... I went to this school because I want to learn more and to enhance my skills... I hope we all could be good friends..." Mikan said while smiling which made boys drool.

"Ok Mikan and Hotaru you can find your seats now." Narumi said.

Mikan and Hotaru found a seat at the second row from the back so they sat there. Class started but it ended earlier than the usual because Narumi went to the teachers lounge to discuss something. So the class went outside the room going somewhere they want to hang out. As for Hotaru and Mikan they went to find their next class room.

They arrive at the music room moments later. They found two guys were already in there. But they didn't care much they sat at the middle of the chairs while there is a group of people going inside the class room.

"Hey guys! Isn't that Imai and Sakura from our homeroom?" asked the girl with pink hair.

"Yes they are Anna lets go and talk to them." The girl with dark-blue hair said.

"You were coming Yuu?" She added.

"Yea Nonoko I'm coming" says Yuu.

"How about you Koko?" asked Anna.

"Why don't you guys go ahead I'm going to Natsume and Ruka." said Koko

"Ok if that's what you want" said Nonoko while walking with Anna and Yuu towards Mikan and Hotaru.

"Hello there I'm Mikan Sakura you can call me Mikan this is Hotaru Imai my best friend" said a smiling Mikan.

"We already know you Mikan. We have the same home room we didn't have the chance to introduce ourselves to you because the class already started. And when the class ends you both disappeared." Anna explained.

"OH. Were so sorry we don't know the places here yet so we find our next class before we will be late again." Mikan said.

"Haha its ok Mikan we understand were new here too it's a coincidence we have the same classes" said Nonoko.

"Are you singers or dancers? Or maybe musicians?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh. I'm a painter, Nonoko is a musician and Anna is a dancer" said Yuu.

The group continued talking unknown to them there are three pairs of eyes watching their every move and listening to every single thing they said.

oO0Oo

Who could they be?? Find out in next chapter!! Wahahhahah R&R. )


	2. Natsume's POV

The Song the Dance And the Band

Special thanks to:

cute-azn-angel – thanks for pointing out my errors in capitalizations. I really disregarded it cuz I hate word lol… anyways thank you so much for your review and you're the first one.

-kimy-chan- - Kimy! Thanks for adding me to you favorite lists I'm really grateful!

kaYeYe – I updated! Wehhehe thanks for the review… and thank you so much for adding me to your favorite lists…

JC-zala – thanks for the review and I really appreciate it since this is my first fic thank you so much

I updated as soon as I can for the four of you……

Thank you so much

oO0Oo

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 2: Natsume's POV and Sumire's nightmare

Natsume is a sophomore student in SOTA (school of the arts) majoring in music, Natsume is a singer and he also plays guitar, in fact Natsume has his own band in SOTA and he is the lead vocalist, they call their band "The Black Flame" he is not the most friendliest guy on the whole school in fact he can even count his friends using his 10 fingers. Natsume is one of the hottest guy in the whole campus he has a good body built nice features and almost all the girl in the campus drool over him… he has his own fans club in his school, well actually its Natsume and Ruka fans club. Ruka is Natsume's best friend also of course one of the most popular guy in the whole campus; he is the bass guitarist of The Black Flame and a vocalist too.

Natsume's POV:

Its 8:20am when I woke up in my condominium my class starts at 9am so I went to my shower room and change… I went outside my condo to the parking lot to get my black hummer3 painted with red and blue flame on it… I drove my hummer3, parked beside the yellow Lamborghini…

I've never seen this car before maybe because its one of the freshmen's car I thought while going out of my hummer3… I watched my clock its 8:50 then I still got time for walking to class.

I arrive in my class room at exactly 9:00 am it took me 10mins to get to class because of those stupid fan girls… I saw Ruka inside the music room reading some random books.

"Hey! Ruka! Early again ei" Natsume shouted while walking towards Ruka.

"Oh, hey Natsume yea, well mother woke me up early this morning... to say her goodbye's cuz she's leaving for Paris for another convention." Ruka explained.

"Riiiggght" Natsume said while sitting beside Ruka, he opened his manga and read.

Two girls came in, one with shiny long black hair reaching her back. She has a pale skin and a stoic look. And the other one caught my attention, the girl with brown orbs and brunette hair. I stared at her studying her features. For one second I thought I saw an angel. She has a perfect figure a beautiful face and she has that smile that could melt my stoned heart. Oh, damn! Now I'm being corny!

"Hey! Guys! Isn't that Imai and Sakura from our homeroom?" I heard Anna asked, Anna is Yuu's girlfriend.

"Yes they are Anna lets go and talk to them." Nonoko said. She is Koko's girlfriend

"You were coming Yuu?" She added.

"Yea Nonoko I'm coming" says Yuu our manager.

"How about you Koko?" asked Anna.

"Why don't you guys go ahead I'm going to Natsume and Ruka." said Koko

"Ok if that's what you want" said Nonoko while walking with Anna and Yuu towards Mikan and Hotaru.

"Hello there I'm Mikan Sakura you can call me Mikan this is Hotaru Imai my best friend" said the girl that introduced herself Mikan Sakura. A unique name, but I like it.

"We already know you Mikan. We have the same home room we didn't have the chance to introduce ourselves to you because the class already started... and when the class ends you both disappeared." Said Anna they are classmates.

So she is a freshman too.

"Oh... we're so sorry we don't know the places here yet so we find our next class before we will be late again." Mikan said.

"Haha its ok Mikan we understand were new here too it's a coincidence we have the same classes" said Nonoko.

"Are you singers or dancers? Or maybe musicians?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh... I'm a painter, Nonoko is a musician and Anna is a dancer" Yuu answered.

I'm listening intently to every word they talked about. Though I know they wouldn't notice because I'm reading my book. Hah! In my dreams!

"Hey! Natsume! Ruka" I snapped out of my disturbing thoughts when I heard Koko shouting my name...

"Hey Koko sup?" Ruka asked Koko. But I noticed he's been looking at the same direction I've been looking at for a while now.

"Nothing much, when is our next practice?" asked Koko, he's one of my band mates. He is our drummer.

"On Saturday, at 3pm, in my condo don't be late Koko or else!" I joked.

"Or else what Natsume" Koko said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Or else you will treat us for dinner. Not just me and Ruka but our entire band mates too" I said while smirking.

Koko is the late master in our group. He is always late whenever we have practice. He's even late when we have gig.

"Ugh! Fine then oh btw have you seen that two girls in front? That is our class mates. The girl with black hair is Hotaru Imai and the other one is Mikan Sakura. Judging their looks, they look rich. And that Sakura, I think she will be one of the most popular girls here in SOTA. The boys in class are drooling! I mean everyone! Including me! Hahaha! She is so perfect! I heard that they are going to start her fans club. But oh well… oh she is a dancer and a singer" came the long speech of Koko.

I saw Ruka and Koko staring at them too… poor Mikan she is so oblivious on every pairs of eyes that watched her every move. Every ear that listens to everything she says. While our three pairs of eyes watched them it suddenly came to my mind what Koko just said… but wait! What? He drooled too?! Oh shit what is this I'm feeling I feel like I want to punch someone. Could it be?? No! It can't be! I'm not! I don't think so. I just saw her I think she is dumb or maybe she's ugh! I hate her now! But how can I hate her?! Can't be!

Minutes after I'm debating myself other students and the teacher came in its Miss Serina our music teacher. Classes started blah blah blah! After one hour of talking and explaining our lesson Prof. Serina finally ended our long boring class.

End of POV:

Its lunch time and Mikan and the others decided to eat lunch together. Noises were heard from the inside of the cafeteria there are those singing, playing instruments and some are just chatting. The group walked inside then the cafeteria slowly being quiet. They saw 5 freshmen's walking in. whisper surround the whole place. (Yup they are talking about our almost perfect brunette). But she is so oblivious to it despite her intelligence she is so dense!

"What do you want to eat Hotaru? I want to have baked macaroni! mmmmm! And coke!" squealed Mikan.

"Ill have crabs, oysters and sprite." Hotaru monotonously said.

"How about you Anna, Nonoko, Yuu?" asked Mikan while smiling? Seriously doesn't she gets tired of smiling?

"Ill have the same as you have Mikan I like baked macaroni too!" Yuu said.

"I'm up for chicken, gravy and coke. How about you Anna?" asked Nonoko

"Ill have the same Nonoko!" replied Anna.

"Ukie that settles then everyone since today is the first day of school I'm going to pay for the food. My treat!" Mikan said excitedly. She found new friends.

"I know you will do Mikan." Hotaru said with the same stoic face.

"How do you know Hotaru?" asked Mikan innocently.

"Baka you always do that every first day of school"

"Oh well then sowwie I forgot!" Mikan said

The group fell in line with Mikan at the end of the line, why? Simply because will pay. Well at least for her friends only. Then they sat at the table happily eating and chatting. When the cafeteria door open, 3 figures of man came in. (yes my dear readers,) its Ruka, Natsume and Koko. They went to get their food most eyes of girls are following them except for our beloved group.

They sat at the table beside Mikan's.

Then suddenly,

"Natsumeeeeee my love I've missed you!" shouted a girl with green curly hair while running towards Natsume.

"Don't ever dare come near me Permy or you will face the wrath of this tray" Natsume said coolly while holding the tray.

"Natsume, honeybunch how many times I told you that my name is Sumire not Permy!" Sumire said while laughing nervously.

"For the last time Permy don't call me pet names" Natsume grunted.

"But sweetie pie!" insisted Permy, she never learns.

"Didn't you hear him?! Are you deaf or something? And if you are planning to be stupid and don't understand what he's saying. Then go to the library maybe they have definition for it. And besides were eating here give us the liberty of finishing our food for Christ sakes!" Mikan says angrily.

"Don't you know me? Don't you know who I am? I am Sumire the most popular girl in this school and you have no right to talk to me like that!! Heard that? You wannabe!!" Sumire shakily said it because of anger and humiliation.

"First of all I don't know you! And second I don't care who you are! Third I don't care if you are the most popular girl in this campus... fourth I have the same rights as you do in this school. Fifth I heard it; I'm not deaf like you. Sixth I'm not a wannabe. And lastly you are annoying!" Mikan says it looking bored.

Others watched the scene amused, shocked and happy. Amused because of what they just witnessed, shocked because nobody ever done that to Sumire and happy because Sumire found someone that could stood up to her.

Sumire stomped off the cafeteria. As soon as Sumire was out everyone clapped their hands. Natsume went to Mikan's table.

"You shouldn't have done that. I can take care of myself and I didn't ask for your help either. You should know where you would place yourself little girl." Natsume said emotionlessly.

"You know what! I can do whatever I want. And I didn't do it for you. I did it for myself and my friends! We can't eat peacefully if you and your girlfriend keep on arguing. And I know my place uhm whoever you are. And I also know my rights!" Mikan said confidently.

And after that Mikan went out of the cafeteria her best friend Hotaru followed her.

"Look's like not only Sumire found her worst nightmare. I guess you did too Natsume" Anna said slightly chuckling while walking after Mikan.

"_Who is that girl?! She is confident. She sounds like smart too. Now I'm really interested about her. But I can't just let you humiliate me Mikan Sakura! Just you wait! Just you wait!" _Natsume said it in his mind while walking out of the shocked aura of the cafeteria.

oO0Oo

I wrote this as soon as I can for my first 4 reviewers!

oO0Oo

It is in your reviews where I base my updates…. So please review… flames are not prohibited here so you are free to say what you want to say…..

No review no updates… Lol


	3. Tootsie And Baby

The Song the Dance And the Band

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… but I wish I own Youichi though…

oO0Oo

Special thanks to:

-kimy-chan- thank you for the reviews on my 1st and 2nd chapter. The pairings are NatsumeXMikan TsakakiXMikan RukaXMikan

JC-zala- thank you so much for pointing out my errors…

Caritate- thanks for the review.

melissa1995- thank you for the review. I'm glad you like it.

zannie may- thanks for the review.

ambz-chan- thank you so much for praising my work. And also thanks for adding me to your alert list.

Chimeiteki Ai- well thanks for the review. And thanks for being honest its my first fic so yah.

cute-azn-angel- hahaha I like that sentence too. And also there are a lot of stories that Mikan is being bullied! I so don't like that idea. So I made her strong. ) glad you like it.

SailorDayDreamer- thanks for reminding me about that… well I know Mikan's birthday is January 1. But I decided to use November 19 because… well I just like that date lol.

oO0Oo

Chapter 3: **Tootsie **and **Baby**

Lunch ended and class starts, every one went to their respective classes. Of course Hotaru and Mikan have the same classes except the dance class, but dance class is during Wednesday and Friday. Soon classes ended then its time to go home. Hotaru and Mikan walked together towards the parking lot. Hotaru drove her metallic blue vanquish home. When Mikan is about to open her driver's seat door…

"So its cafeteria girl's car… tsk tsk tsk! I should have known. Oh btw cafeteria girl how are you?" (Did you guess who it is? Well keep guessing if you didn't)

The person called Mikan cafeteria girl because of what happened earlier.

A hair stands at the back of Mikan's neck, a vein popped out of her forehead. She then slowly moved her head towards the owner of the voice.

"Well if it isn't the Mr. high and mighty snob! Why yes your majesty it is my car. And now you have the nerve to ask me how am I? Well, ill tell you!" Mikan said with sarcasm.

"I've been happy all morning till Mr. you and your seaweed haired girlfriend ruined not only my lunch but also the rest of my day!" She said angrily. "So if you'll excuse me your highness I will have to leave." She said angrily and sarcastically.

Mikan opened her door twist her key shifted her car into drive mode and stepped on her accelerator then zoom! Mikan drove off leaving Natsume dumbfounded on the same ground he's standing when they are still talking.

"She really is a strange girl" said Natsume while nodding his head. He start his car and drove off to his condo.

oO0Oo

It has been two months since that incident in SOTA, where she met Yuu, Anna and Nonoko, where she met her first and only enemy Sumire, and where she found her irritation Natsume Hyuuga. Two months has been a long time… well at least for Mikan. She can't wait for Christmas vacation. She is so tired of Natsume's teasing. He always cracks jokes about her whenever she is around. Well at least that's what she knows of. Who knows what he says whenever she's around. Oh well. For the past two months Natsume and Mikan grew fond of each other. Sometimes they fight, but sometimes they're ok… It is November 15 that day and its 4 days before Mikan's 17th birthday her parents planed to give her a grand but surprise birthday party which is to be celebrated in their enormous garden. They called Mikan's old friends back in Japan to attend her surprise party. They told Hotaru to tell every Mikan's friend in school to attend too but they shouldn't tell Mikan or else the party will be spoiled.

Its 7am Mikan is still sleeping until a very familiar voice woke her up. (Ah who could that be??) Mikan thought she was dreaming until...

"Mikan… baby… wake up… hey Mikan…" the familiar voice said while gently tapping her to wake her up.

"Uuuupphhh, ice cream… lollipop… cartoons… hhoooowaaaaallllloooooonnnnnnn!!... uuupphhh!" Mikan mumbled her eyes are still close. That means she is still sleeping.

"Ahahhahahah! What Mikan! Until now you sleep talk? Ahahahh! Wake up Mikan." the voice said while laughing.

"Uuuggghhhh" Mikan replied while her eyes are still closed. Well it actually means she doesn't want to wake up.

"Well, fine then. You don't want to wake up huh. There is only one way to wake you up." The voice said. Then he started tickling Mikan till she woke up.

Mikan sat up grumpily rubbed her eyes and try to see who the person that woke her up.

"What the hell…" Mikan didn't finish her sentence when she saw the person responsible for waking her up. Her eyes widened when she saw the person in front of her is……

"You still haven't changed baby… still bad tempered as usual. You should work on that though." The voice said.

"Tsakaki what in the name of hot fudge are you doing here!?" Mikan shockingly said.

"Is that how you treat your visitor baby?" the Tsakaki replied chuckling

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little surprised." Mikan bowed her head for an apology.

"It has been 12 years and that's how you would react? Aren't you at least happy to see me?" Tsakaki said.

"Oh I almost forgot… Tooooottsssssiieeeeee" Mikan shouted while running towards Tsakaki. She jumped at him hugging him tightly. Then slowly one by one, Mikan's tears starts to fall from her rosy cheeks.

"Baby don't cry" Tsakaki said while wiping Mikan's tears. "Are you not happy that the great Tsakaki is here?" He said jokingly to make Mikan feel better.

"It's not because I'm sad. It's because I really missed you Tsakaki! You only call me twice a week!" Mikan said while releasing Tsakaki from her life sucking hug.

"I've missed you too baby, but I can't do anything coz we are busy in our word tour. The band is in the peak of its popularity now so we have more concerns to attend to." Tsakaki explained. "And besides I took a week off to be here to visit my one and only baby." He added.

"Oh Tsakaki you haven't change a bit. You're still irritating. Like that Natsume Hyuuga from my school." Mikan said with irritation.

"Who in pigs name is Natsume Hyuuga!? Don't tell me…" Tsakaki said with the hint of jealousy and anger in his voice.

"Correct! He's a pig. Annoying pig to be exact he annoys me all the time and keeps on irritating me too ugh if only I could roast him. Chop him into tiny million pieces. But it's ok now. Tootsie's here. If I roast him we'll eat him together" She said smiling with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ah ok I thought you like him or something." Tsakaki said. He looked at his clock and… "Bloody cow you need to change hurry you will be late for school." Tsakaki told her.

"Ahhhhhh oh curse all the clocks for ticking so fast!" Mikan shouted while running to her bathroom and change.

"Ill wait downstairs" Tsakaki chuckled while going out of Mikan's room. _"She is still the Mikan I know. She didn't change. My Mikan, my baby" _He thought.

oO0Oo

School grounds

"_Where is that idiot? She's always late but not this late! She didn't even bother calling me. Is she sick or something?! Ill be whacking her with my newly bought umbrella later when she arrives." _Hotaru thought. She's walking alone in the hall ways going to her next class.

"_Hm Why is she alone today? Where is polkadots? Well I really haven't seen her this morning too. Maybe she's sick? Damn why do I care anyway. Shoo! Shoo! Go away thoughts!" _Natsume thought. Ruka is beside him thinking the same thing Natsume is thinking.

Silence engulfs the two heartthrob atmosphere for they are thinking the same thing. They are thinking about a girl with long auburn hair, tantalizing chocolate orbs and have the body that no man could resist. The two are in their own little worlds. It hadn't been a while till someone pulled them back to earth. Koko came to the rescue.

"Hey you two stop spacing out! Earth to Natsume and Ruka! Earth to Natsume and Ruka! Come back to earth immediately! An alien is coming your way." Koko said while imitating astronauts. (The alien he is referring is their history professor Jinno.)

"Where, when?" Ruka asked. He then looked at his clocked then. "Oh shit! Were late! Nobody is in the hallway we're going to get detention if he sees us." Ruka said while in panic.

"He is just worrying you! So stop your fretting Ruka." Natsume said after whacking Koko with his rolled manga.

"Ouch! Natsume that hurts you know. I just did it coz I saw you two spacing out. I know it would be the perfect way to get you out into your own little world." Koko explained while wincing in pain from Natsume's whacking.

"That's for agitating us. And my other reason is… I just like hitting you." Natsume said. He looked eloquent of disgust.

"Why do you look disgusted Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"12 o'clock" he just said. (12 o'clock means strait ahead)

Ruka understands what he's said so he looked strait ahead.

"We should dash off before that annoying seaweed gets here." Ruka said. While the two agreed. (A/n: ANNOYING SEAWEED SUMIRE)

They walked away. They didn't attend class for they are late. They don't want to be scolded or humiliated by the "alien". They walked to the Sakura tree and spent most of their morning school hours there.

oO0Oo

In Mikan's mansion Tsakaki waited for Mikan to come down. He waits patiently for he knew Mikan is slow when it comes to picking her clothes. While he's waiting Mikan's grandfather and parents are explaining their plan to Tsakaki about Mikan's surprise party. They are actually confident to talk about it because they do know their Mikan. Minutes later…

"Miss Mikan is coming." The maid announced.

"Thank you Lara, tell her to come here in the dining hall." Mr. Sakura ordered.

The maid bowed and went outside the dining room. After a short while Mikan entered the dining hall.

"Mikan darling have a seat and eat your breakfast." Mrs. Sakura said smiling.

"I'm not going to eat breakfast today mother. I'm late for school." Mikan said.

"Oh no young Miss. You are not going to leave this house without eating your breakfast" Mr. Sakura said.

"Remember Mikan breakfast is the most important meal of the day so you must not disregard it." Her Jii-chan said. (Though they are now in USA they are still Japanese)

Mikan walked to her seat and started to eat her breakfast. Unbeknown to her Tsakaki is admiring her features and sense of fashion. Mikan is wearing a button up long sleeves that she folded the sleeve up to her elbow she unbutton the last 3 buttons and tied it up, skinny jeans and white boots that almost reached her knees. Mikan tied her hair in a low pigtail and curl the end of her hair. She looks like a gorgeous cow girl a fashionable one to be exact.

After Mikan ate she bid her family farewell. Tsakaki offered to drive her to school then he said he will pick her up and wherever they plan to go to after Mikan's class ends. They arrived at school at nearly lunchtime because of Mikan's tardiness. Mikan decided to wait till lunchtime to go to Hotaru. The two talked about a lot of things. They laughed at their childhood memories. They only stopped when the bell rang signaling for lunch break.

"I think that's my cue." Mikan said chuckling.

"Ok Mikan ill pick you up later okie dokers?" Tsakaki said.

"Ukie but don't be late ok. Or else ill rot here." Mikan joked.

"I wont besides no one will pay our dinner if I won't pick you up later." Tsakaki said teasingly.

"Hah! Riiiiiiight, in your dreams Mr." Mikan said while she elbowed Tsakaki gently. "But I need to go now tootsie… so sayonara dayanara." Mikan said. She walked towards Tsakaki and kissed his cheeks. (A/n: dayanara is a name that rhymes with sayonara.. lol)

"Bye baby." Tsakaki said while waving goodbye to Mikan.

After Mikan disappeared in his sight he drove back to the Sakura mansion.

Unbeknown to both Mikan and Tsakaki there are three pairs of eyes witnessed the whole thing from car arriving to parking to talking to teasing to kissing to waving and all the ing-ing's. (lolxie) The same pairs of eyes in the music room back at the first day of school. Those that admired her ever since. Only that Koko can't go further than admiration due to his loyalty to his girlfriend Nonoko. (Admiration does not count in betraying your girlfriend right? It is normal for every living person to admire. Except if you are blind or blinded by love.)

The cat bit the tongues of the three boys no one dared speak. Jealousy surrounded the three but more on Ruka and Natsume for the both of them have the same feeling towards our brunette. No one moved or talked for a while. Until Koko disturbed the deafening silence that surrounds the three of them.

"I didn't know that Mikan has a boyfriend!" Koko started.

He then saw that he made it worst, for the two are getting more and more irritated.

"She never told us. Maybe that is her brother or father? Maybe a distant relative" Koko said.

"Idiot he can't be her father. He's too young to be her father. He looks 18." Natsume said. _"I hope your right about the distant relative or maybe brother Koko." He thought._

Koko shivered of what the two will do to him.

But luckily they never did anything to him.

"Let's go and eat lunch I'm hungry." Koko diverted.

The two agreed because they want to drink cold beverages to cool up their boiling heads. When they arrived at the cafeteria, it was noisy as usual same old thing is happening except for the two boys that just walked in.

oO0Oo

Hotaru is eating her crabs and oysters with Anna, Nonoko and Yuu. Mikan went Hotaru's table and…

"Hoooottttaaarrruuuuu" Mikan shouted.

Her voice boomed to the whole cafeteria. Every one in that room stared at her.

"Ehe continue eating." She told the crowd with a goofy smile while scratching the back of her head.

"Well that's what you get for being a loud mouth." Hotaru said while still eating her crabs. She put down the crab she was eating and added. "By the way, why are you late? Answer me immediately or face the wrath of my new umbrella."

"Oh yea remember Tsakaki the one I've been telling you about?" Mikan started.

"What about him?" Hotaru asked.

"His here. He actually took a week off from his band tours and stuff to visit me. We haven't seen each other for 12 years though. He calls me twice a week but he never send a picture and vice versa. Now he's actually here!" Mikan squealed in delight.

"Mikan you're still not answering my question." Hotaru said getting irritated.

"That's why I'm telling you about him because he is the reason! He woke me up this morning and then we started talking until we both forgot the time. Then my family added too. Because they wouldn't let me go if I wont eat my breakfast. They said breakfast is the most important meal of the day. So on and so forth… yada yada yada… blah blah blah… ehehe" Mikan joyfully tell Hotaru her reason.

"Well good enough. Ill let you get away from my umbrellas wrath." Hotaru said while drinking her sprite.

"Aren't you going to eat Mikan?" asked Yuu

"No Yuu I just ate my breakfast." Mikan replied.

"Oh Mikan, do you like to go with us to the mall after lunch?" asked Anna.

"I would like to Anna, but I already told Tsakaki that I'm going with him later. He will pick me up after class." Mikan replied apologetically as she bowed her head.

"Its ok Mikan maybe some other time" Anna said.

"Well Mikan, tell us about this Tsakaki guy. Is he your boyfriend?" Nonoko asked with excitement.

"He is not my boyfriend Nonoko. He's just my childhood friend who happens to be very close to me. Do you know the band 'Immortal Sin'"? Mikan asked.

"Yea they are the hottest rock band! Of course I do!" replied Nonoko with wonder and excitement.

"OMG don't tell me the Tsakaki you are referring to is Tsakaki Henata the lead vocalist of the 'Immortal Sin'!" Anna shouted.

"Shhhhhh! don't shout… and yes it's him." Mikan said smiling to her friends.

"Oh My…! Shut up! Shut up shut up!" Said the both of them with disbelief and excitement.

"It's true. Believe her. He even calls her baby and she calls him tootsie." Hotaru said with the same stoic expression.

"Is that true Mikan?" The two asked.

"Well, yea." Was the only reply they got from Mikan.

"Why? And How?" Yuu asked.

"Well it started when we were 4 years old…" Mikan started her story.

_Flashback:_

"_Waaaaaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaahaaaaa! Mooooommmmmyyyyy!! Daaaaaaddddyyyy! Jiiiiiii-ccchhhhaaaann!" Mikan shouted._

"_You're such a baby! Crying over a lollipop" Tsakaki teased._

"_Waaaaahhaaaaaahaaaaaaaaa! You lollipop-naper! You kidnap my lollipop!" Mikan told Tsakaki while still crying._

"_I didn't kidnap your lollipop! And I'm not a lollipop-naper!" Tsakaki replied trying hard not to laugh._

"_You did. You did! I hate you! I hate you!" Mikan said._

"_You know what! You're too old to act like a baby! Maybe your one of those special child" Tsakaki said he can't hold it anymore. He burst out laughing rolled on the floor while clutching his tummy._

"_Of course I'm a special child! Mom said I'm unique." Mikan said proudly. She stopped crying._

"_I didn't mean it that way! What I mean is… special in the head… a retard." He said while still laughing his ass off._

"_I'm not a retard! For your information! You're the retard… ha! Look whose rolling on the floor now? Imitating a dog that tries to rub his back on the floor! Ahahahahahha! What shall I call you? Hmm How about Tootsie! Our neighbor's dead do ahahahhaha!" Mikan said while laughing._

_Tsakaki immediately stood up and stuck out his tongue out to Mikan._

"_You're still the baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby!" Tsakaki continued to tease Mikan._

"_You're still Tootsie! Toooootttssssiiieeeee! Come here boy. Ahahahahahah!" Mikan said laughing._

_From then on they became good friends. But sadly Mikan has to go. Her family decided to migrate in California because most of her dads business is there. It's hard to say goodbye especially to your best friend. _

"_Toot- 'sob' sie- 'sob' eee… this is my 'sob' address in 'sob' California 'sob'. Don't forget to 'sob' write ok! I will miss you 'sob' 'sob' 'sob'." Mikan said to Tsakaki while crying._

"_Baby 'sob' I will miss 'sob' you too 'sob' I promise I will write 'sob' and take this 'sob' 'sob' 'sob'." Tsakaki hardly said while handing out a teddy bear._

"_But it's Mr. Milkman! 'Sob' He is your favorite teddy bear. 'sob' You can't sleep without Mr. Milkman…'sob' 'sob' 'sob'." Mikan said still crying._

"_Take it baby 'sob' I want you to have it 'sob' it's my gift to you 'sob' remember me ok 'sob' don't ever forget me 'sob'." Tsakaki said while putting Mr. Milkman in Mikan's hands._

"_Take Miss Bun-bun too 'sob' 'sob' I won't forget you! 'sob' 'sob' I'm sure I can sleep with Mr. Milkman 'sob' 'sob' remember we used to exchange them? 'sob' 'sob'." Mikan said._

"_I will take care of Miss Bun-bun baby 'sob' take care of your self there ok." Tsakaki said_

_The 5 grown ups look at Mikan and Tsakaki with teary eyes. They never thought they could be so close. It breaks their hearts to separate them. But it had to be done. Mikan's parents couldn't do it. Tsakaki's parents can't do it too. So Jii-chan did it or else they would be late for their flight._

"_Mikan, Tsakaki. Time to say your final good byes little ones we need to go now Mikan." Jii-chan said gently trying hard not to cry._

_Mikan's mother and Tsakaki's mother silently cried for their child._

"_Waaaaahaaaaahaaaaa 'sob' 'sob' good bye Tootsie!" Mikan sobbed._

" '_sob' bye 'sob' baby 'sob' " Tsakaki replied._

_They hugged each other and crying really hard. Their fathers parted them and they both hugged their father and cried some more. _

_End of flashback:_

"So that's it. That's the story" Mikan said while slowly moving her head towards her friends.

"Your 'sob' life is a sad story Mikan 'sob'" Anna said while crying with Nonoko.

"Stupid! Not her life. She's quite happy. It's just her childhood days." Hotaru said with annoyance visible in her voice.

Mikan and Hotaru sweat drop when Anna and Nonoko cried really hard.

"I'm happy that you saw each other again." Yuu added.

The bell rang signaling for the start of classes. Classes began, teachers started the lesson… after a while classes ended.

Mikan was walking alone in the hallways because all her friends went to the mall. She's going to the parking lot to meet Tsakaki… but she was pulled by someone into the dark corridor of the school.

oO0Oo

Thank you for those who added me and my story for their favorite lists

melissa1995

kaYeYe

anzchinesegrl34930

ambz-chan

Litisa

Chimeiteki Ai

-kimy-chan-

Thank you so much!

oO0Oo

For those who added me to their alert list too… thank you so much!

anzchinesegrl34930

ambz-chan

JC-zala

Chimeiteki Ai

Caritate

oO0Oo

So that was it. Tell me what you think of this chapter. There are some errors I hope you don't mind. I'm really sleepy atm. I'm writing this from midnight to 3:30am.

Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter. I really appreciate it.

No review! No update! Lol ehehe


	4. The Surprise Party

The Song the Dance And the Band

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice.

oO0Oo

Kikyo10 – im glad you liked it and thanks for the review...

Chimeiteki Ai – haha its ok being hyper is cool… I like being hyper sometimes… and I'm glad you like the chappie thanks for the review

XSnowberryX - thank you and I hope you'll also like my new chap

lucia096 – thanks for the review

xXangelicprincessXx – im glad you think its cute thanks for the review

JC-zala – thanks for the friendly advice… and thanks for the review, I like tootsie too. He is soooo hot…

Caritate – I was hoping someone will realize about what I wrote when she called Tsakaki tootsie… personally that's my favorite

melissa1995 – just read and find out for your self laughing like a crazy hyena

CH.E.RRYxDROPS – I heart you for your review hehe thanks btw

cute-azn-angel – hehehe immortal skin? I thought I wrote immortal sin… anywho me likes nat being jealous too thanks for the review

'miyuki-chan07' – thank you for that really cute comment.. I wrote Mikan like that coz some other fanfics always makes her stupid and idiotic… I hope you like this new chappie too.

Chapter 4: The surprise party

Tsakaki arrived at the school grounds at 3:40, Mikan's class ends at 4pm. He still needs to wait for 20 minutes so he thought of what they talked at the mansion earlier about Mikan's birthday party.

_Flashback:_

"_Tsakaki we have decided that Mikan's birthday party will be held in our garden. But we can't think of a theme for the party do you have any idea what Mikan would like?" Mr. Sakura asked._

"_Hmm what theme did you use last year?" Tsakaki asked._

"_We used black and white last year. She is our only child so we want to give her the best of the best." Mr. Sakura said._

"_Have you used fantasy?" Tsakaki asked._

"_No we haven't thought of that yet. Well that sounds like a nice idea honey. What you think?" Mr. Sakura asked while looking at Mrs. Sakura._

"_Well I think it's a good idea too. Mikan will love it for sure since she has a collection of fairies and nymphs in her room." Mrs. Sakura answered back._

"_If that's the case, it's settled then. I will call our landscape engineer to work on our garden to make it look like… hmm? But where do you think would we base our setup?" Mr. Sakura asked again._

"_I have the best suggestion for it. I have no doubt that Mikan will like it." Tsakaki told them what they think._

_End of flashback_

oO0Oo

"uuummmmpphhhh! Uuummmpphhh! Uummppphhh!" Mikan struggled from the two strong arms that dragged her into the dark corners of the school building.

The kidnaper (Well, at least that's what Mikan calls whoever it is that captured her) didn't answer Mikan. The person pinned Mikan on the wall in the darkest corner of the building. He took his hands from Mikan's mouth after she agreed not to scream.

"What are you going to do to me? If it is my body you want please I'm begging you just take all my money and please don't use my poor body in your needs." Mikan exaggeratedly said.

"I don't need your ugly body polka. I just want to ask you something." The voice said.

"NATSUME WHAT THE COW! Why did you pull a joke like that? Why didn't you just ask me?" Mikan said angrily.

"Because little girl you have been avoiding me this past days. Are you mad at me or something? Or is it because of that gay tootsie boyfriend of yours!" Natsume said not knowing he sounds like a jealous husband.

"First of all, who won't avoid you? You perverted freak! And second I'm not mad at you that much. And third tootsie is not gay!" Mikan explained.

"So he is your boyfriend then. Don't you have any sense of taste? You picked a gay for a boyfriend and ugly one too!" Natsume shouted at Mikan.

"For the last time he is not gay! Not because you have bad taste at girls doesn't mean I do too." Mikan shouted back.

"Bad taste at girls? Tell me Mikan since when did I have a bad taste at girls?" Natsume snapped.

"Since you're making out with that Hikari girl you know what Hyuuga? I have no time to talk to you! Since tootsie is waiting outside for me! Why don't you just go to your Hikari and start kissing her!" Mikan said. She looks at her clock then… "Oh look at the time, isn't it your meet time with Hikari already?"

Mikan didn't wait for Natsume to answer. She raced to the door leaving Natsume dumbfounded again. When Mikan was out of sight Natsume sat at the corner remembering what happened the past few weeks.

_Flashback_

"_Natsume this is Hikari her father is my business associate." Mr. Hyuuga said._

"_Hn" Was the only reply he gave._

_Mr. Hyuuga walked up to Natsume and whispered._

'_Natsume you should be nice to her you know our company starting to go downhill and we need her fathers company to merge with us, so please be nice to her my boy.'_

_Natsume's father has always been proud about him. And Natsume loved his father so much that he will do anything for him and his beloved company. The Hyuuga's are not rich then Natsume's father started from nothing he waste his energy, time, effort and sweat to achieve what they have now. Mr. Hyuuga is the bread winner of the family that's why Natsume would never say no to him because he never wants to hurt his feelings in any way._

'_Alright dad ill do anything I can.' Natsume whispered back._

_Next day_

"_Natsume can you come with me for a sec I need to get my books." Hikari said._

"_Hn" was all Natsume could say._

_They walked towards the not so dark hallway of the school building. Then all of a sudden Hikari stopped. Natsume didn't say a word nor bother asking why they stopped. Hikari faced Natsume and kiss him on the lips. Mikan saw this incident because she was walking alone towards the powder room. When she saw this she ran away not because she's hurt or jealous it's because she hate's him and if he see her staring at them he will tease her of eaves dropping and stalking him._

_After Mikan left Natsume pushed Hikari harshly._

"_What the 'tooooooooooooooooooot' are you doing?" Natsume angrily said. (Sorry the "o" key got stuck. Lolxie)_

"_Didn't you like it?" She asked while she winked at Natsume and licked her lips seductively thinking she looks pretty and seductive. (Eeeeew! What is she a frog?)_

"_Yuck! Did you see your face in the mirror? Or you haven't seen a mirror your whole life? Don't ever do that again you look like a mutilated frog! Don't ever kiss me again!" Natsume angrily told her. He's about to go when Hikari spoke._

"_I forgive you for your lies Natsume but I know about your business. You will regret it later!" Hikari said while laughing like a hyena. She walked towards Natsume kiss him on his cheeks and walked away._

"_I'll find a way to get out of this mess immediately before Mikan finds out about this." Natsume told himself._

_End of flashback_

oO0Oo

"Tooooootttssssssiiiiieeeee!" Mikan shouted.

"Finally, I thought your going to let me rot here. What happened anyway?" Tsakaki asked.

"Uhm… oh yea, you see tootsie because I'm so popular I got lots of fans here in school, so I have to stop and sign some autographs or else I would lose my reputation." Mikan said jokingly.

"You're shitting me right?? Wahahha! You Have fans? Signing autographs? Nyahahahah!" Tsakaki said while laughing.

"Why? Nothings wrong with that. Anyway I'm hungry so let's go." Mikan said.

"Fine where do you want to eat? You know you're still a pig, you haven't changed a bit." Tsakaki said while laughing.

"I'm up for Mexican today, how about you?" Mikan asked.

"Whatever you want baby." Tsakaki replied.

They both went to eat dinner walk at the park talking, laughing, singing and at the most unexpected day it rained. Mikan and Tsakaki loved the rain since they were small they used to play outside when there is rain.

"Tootsie it's starting to rain. Come!" Mikan squealed.

"I missed spending the rainy days with you baby." Tsakaki replied.

The two bathe in the rain singing, jumping, dancing, laughing and all the ing-ings. (lolxie) after the rain has stopped Mikan and Tsakaki went home to rest. Tsakaki stayed at the Sakura's because they insist him to stay. They arrived at the mansion soaking wet they are dripping to be exact. When they entered the house…

"What in the world happened to you two?" Mr. Sakura asked.

They both laughed and answered.

"We missed playing in the rain."

"Did you two eat already?" Ask Mrs. Sakura with concern.

"Yepperz mom we ate at a Mexican restaurant." Mikan replied.

"You two go to your rooms and change before you catch a cold hurry!" Jii-chan added.

"Ukies First one to reach the top wins ready! Go!" Mikan shouted signaling Tsakaki for a race.

The two ran upstairs and left the grown ups downstairs.

"They really did miss each other don't you think?" Mr. Sakura asked.

"Well from the looks of that two. There's more to it than meets the eye." Mrs. Sakura added.

"What do you mean?" Jii-chan and Mr. Sakura asked with confusion visible in their faces.

"You will understand it soon enough." Mrs. Sakura added while giggling walking to the kitchen.

"Boys will never understand Girls! Even if you're already married" Mr. Sakura announced.

"Ill agree on that one" Added Jii-chan.

oO0Oo

In front of Mikan's room

"Thank you for the nice time tootsie!" Mikan wholeheartedly thanked Tsakaki for giving her a nice time.

"Its nothing baby, I enjoyed it too thanks for letting me feel the same way." Tsakaki answered.

"It's nothing I hope you will visit me a lot when you get back to your band." Mikan said slightly bowing her head.

"I will and that's a promise. Now go inside your room and change before you get sick." Tsakaki ordered Mikan.

"Ukie night tootsie" Mikan said as she kissed Tsakaki in his cheeks then went inside her room and closed her door.

"I will do anything I can Mikan. I wont let you go again I promise that" Tsakaki mumbled while walking towards his room touching his cheeks.

The two changed their clothes dried their hair and lie down in their respective beds. But before they conquered the dream land they thought of what happened earlier and…

In Tsakaki's room

He thought of Mikan's features her brown orbs, her brunette hair, her perfect body and everything she got.

"Baby I don't know how this happened or when this happened but I think I've fallen deeply in love with you Mikan and from this day onwards I promise myself to protect you in any way I can." Tsakaki told himself.

In Mikan's room

He thought of Tsakaki's green eyes, his perfect masculine body, his small lips, and his blonde hair.

"Tootsie since then you made me happy, you always make me feel safe, you always make me feel me! I can't determine how I felt for you right now. But I know someday I will understand all of this." Mikan told herself.

They both sighed and finally they conquered dreamland after those mushy words. (lol they are both pretty dramatic.)

It's the day of Mikan's birthday she is sad but she doesn't want anybody to know that. Her parents and Jii-chan always plan weeks before her birthday but not this time this time it's like they forgot Mikan's birthday, she told herself that maybe they are busy so she forgave them. Mikan got up prepare for school she wore white button up sleeveless shirt with pink outlines, pink checkered miniskirt white shoes and a pink and white knee high socks. She let her hair down ironed it so it will look really strait and put hair shine so it will look silky. She then got her pink backpack and ran downstairs.

"Good morning everyone" Mikan shouted.

"Good morning my princess, come sit with us and eat your breakfast." Mr. Sakura told her.

"Where is Tsakaki? Did he go somewhere?" Mikan asked. She knew Tsakaki wakes up early.

"Oh yea we forgot to tell you he said he will go somewhere important he said he will come back later though." Mikan's mom explained.

"Ok uhm I need to go bye mom! Bye dad! Bye Jii-chan!" Mikan bid her good byes to them and kiss them on their cheeks. She then drove off to school.

"Poor Mikan she really thought we forgot her birthday. Anyway how's the garden going?" Jii-chan asked the couple.

"Now that you asked I need to call them for the final touch." Mr. Sakura told Jii-chan and went to get the phone.

"How about the food and Mikan's costume" Jii-chan asked Mrs. Sakura.

"It's been taken cared of they will deliver our costumes and the caterers will arrive here at 3 pm for the table setup and stuff." Mrs. Sakura answered.

"This is going to be one magical night for all of us." Jii-chan added.

oO0Oo

Mikan arrived at school. Same routine nothing unusual had happen same old thing. She arrived in their homeroom, she greeted everyone and everyone greeted her back. But no one greeted her about her birthday. Sadly Mikan continued her long boring day. But something unusual is about to happen at three o'clock it has been planned by a particular person.

It is 3:05 when someone or rather some people disturbed Mr. Jinno's class. Children from 3-5 years old went inside the classroom one by one holding different colors of roses pink, white, red, yellow, and blue. Every one in the classroom was shocked as the kids all lined in front of Jinno.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Jinno asked.

A young girl at the age of 3 handed out a letter of permission from the principal to Jinno. Since it was from principal he told the children to carry on.

"This day is your day. When you first came into this world" A 4 years old boy recited.

"Always remember that I will never ever forget your day whatever happens." A 5 years old girl added.

"We have a little tribute for the birthday celebrant." A young boy at age 3 said.

Someone turned the lights off. Every one was shocked and started to panic. The kids lit their candles; each of them has one candle. Jinno remained seated for he knew what was going to happen he was informed it was in the letter. Mikan was still in her seat watching the kids she didn't know yet that the tribute was for her. She thought it's for one of her classmates. She didn't expect for she knew everybody forgot her birthday.

Everybody was about to leave the room when…

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray." Sang a 5 years old girl

They stopped when they heard a really cute voice singing. They turned towards the direction of the voice and saw the kids holding a lit candle. They returned to their seat and listened to them.

"Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away" A five year old boy added.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway. They all chorused

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway." A four year old boy sang.

"Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway" A really cute 3 years old girl sang.

"I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway" they all chorused.

(Brakaway by Kelly Clarkson)

'That was my favorite song' Mikan thought. 'Maybe it's just a coincidence.' She added.

Then suddenly

The 17 kids walked towards Mikan in line lights were still off and the only candles are the only things that lit the whole room.

Each one gave their roses to Mikan and told her happy birthday Miss Mikan.

Each flower Mikan gets tears fell from her eyes. She thought maybe someone remembered her birthday.

"Thank you so much." Mikan thank the kids while someone turned the light on.

"It's not from us Miss Mikan." The kid said.

"Who is it from?" Mikan asked.

"Happy birthday baby did you like it?" Tsakaki asked from behind her.

"Tootsie you did it?" Mikan asked while standing up and hugging Tsakaki tears fell from her tender eyes.

"Did you really think ill forget your birthday? Hah! Not even Satan himself can make me forget." Tsakaki told her.

Mr. Jinno told the class to go home. Classes are suspended for they have meeting. Unbeknownst to Mikan it has been suspended because they will all prepare their costume for Mikan's party later. Almost half the school and all the teaching force are invited.

"Mikan want to go to the amusement park?" Tsakaki asked.

"Sure though I want to ask Hotaru and the others if they want to come" Mikan told Tsakaki.

"I already asked them if they want to come but sadly they said they can't make it because they have a lot of things to do." Tsakaki answered Mikan with a small smile creeping on his handsome face because he saw in Mikan's face is showing disappointment.

"Ok then, let's go." Mikan said while smiling.

They both went to the amusement park having a time of their life until 6pm.

"So did you have fun Baby?" Tsakaki asked.

"Yes tootsie thank you for making my birthday a lot special." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed. Oh crap! I need to go! It's emergency. I can't take you home. Can you go home alone? I'm really sorry." Tsakaki said apologetically.

"Its ok I understand I have my car anyway, besides you're needed. Thank you again bye!" Mikan told Tsakaki she kissed his cheeks and he drove his car as fast as he could. He went to Mikan's house to change.

Mikan went to Hotaru's house to ask her to sleep at their house, but sadly the maid said that she went somewhere with some friends. Mikan felt alone, sad, and disappointed. She went home but there is a letter in the door she took it and read it.

_Dearest princess,_

_Your daddy and I decided to go to Japan for a visit but Jii-chan said he wants to come so we tag him along. Be careful and we will be back on Sunday. We love you so much honey._

_P.S._

_I cooked dinner for you and I set it up on the garden at the back._

_With so much love,_

_Mom, dad and Jii-chan_

Mikan's tears came running on her cheeks she thought why they all would go, why on her birthday. She walked to the garden at the back, it was pitched black.

"HAPPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN" Everybody said. All her class mates, friends from Japan, teachers, even her parents and Jii-chan is there they are all dressed in costume's and the garden was beautifully decorated. Mikan couldn't help but cry and her parents hugged her.

"We will never ever forget our only princess's birthday." Mr. Sakura said wearing an Elven king costume.

"But I thought you forgot. And I got the letter." Mikan said while still crying.

"It was all part of the plan honey. And we should get you your costume, come." Mrs. Sakura told her.

Mrs. Sakura blindfolded Mikan and led her into a room. When they arrived at the place the entire hair dresser, make up artists and the maids are there.

"Where are we mom?" Mikan asked.

"It's a secret darling go and change already your guests are waiting." Mrs. Sakura said.

Tsakaki is waiting outside the door wearing an Elven-prince costume he ware a long blonde wig. (Just think of Legolas in the "lord of the rings") He looks simply irresistible.

oO0Oo

Natsume is wearing a Paladin costume. He wears only pants and black angel wings. He looks like a dark angel, dark handsome eye-catcher, head-turner, drop-dead gorgeous. Mostly all the girls in the party surrounds him. No Hikari. She is not invited. But Sumire is there of course.

A trumpet sounds signaling everybody that Mikan is about to come. The garden is decorated like Rivendel in Lord of the rings, but they put a large tree that has winding stairs. Everything looks unreal. The aura of the place is simply magical. Everybody was wearing costumes even the maids and the waiters and the caterers.

"Tootsie you look like Legolas! From LOTR! (A/n: LOTR is Lord of the Rings) You're drop-dead gorgeous." Mikan told Tsakaki who is now inside the room with Mikan.

"Baby you look simply amazing." Tsakaki told her while tucking Mikan's hair behind her ear.

They both blushed at each others statement.

"Let's go everybody's waiting, but before we go, would you permit me to escort you in your party My Princess?" Tsakaki asked imitating Legolas' voice. He knew that Mikan has a huge crush on Orlando Bloom. (ehe)

"Of course you may." Mikan told him with a smile.

He took her hand and walk towards the stairs.

When they arrived everybody was shocked…

oO0Oo

hehe.. Sorry I have to end it there.

Why do you think every body was shocked? What is Mikan's mysterious dress? And what is Natsume's reaction? Find out in the next chapter.

Please rate and review… ill update as soon as I can if I see reviews

NO REVIEW NO UPDATE!! lolxie


	5. The Magical Party Continues

The Song the Dance And the Band

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

oO0Oo

Special thanks to:

'miyuki-chan07' – thank you so much for the review. I also don't like the fics where Mikan is being bullied that's why I wrote this fic.

JC-zala – yea it is a magical party alright. I love Lord of the Rings that's where I based it. lolxie. Thanks for the review

melissa1995 – yay! Updated! Hope you will like this chappie. Thanks for the review!

Kikyo10 – thank you for the review. I really appreciate it.

Caritate – tootsie is my dream guy lol. And as for what will happen next? Well ill leave it to you to find out. P

CH.E.RRYxDROPS – hahah Natsume hmm? I have something stored for him. Just keep on reading you'll see. Lolxie.

Chimeiteki Ai – sorry I didn't update sooner. I got a little busy. Thanks for the review!

mangamanic1234 – another chapter added. Hope you like it. Thanks for the review.

XSnowberryX – hehe. Thank you for the review. And as for Natsume? Just keep reading my fic you'll see soon! Lolxie.

oO0Oo

Chapter 5: The magical party continues

Mikan is standing at the top of the stairs with Tsakaki they are looking at the people under them, it looks so unreal, it look so magical, it looks like a dream. That was the thing that runs in both their minds.

People were staring at them, just like they saw a god and a goddess coming down the stairs.

Mikan was wearing a heart shape yellow top that goes under her breasts, then from there to her hip line a screen cloth fading from yellow to red, from there a long skirt down to the floor fading from red to maroon. Mikan's dress is bare back that reached down to her hip line. A one inch yellow cloth that covers her neck it was connected to the fingerless red gauntlets where it will look like Lady's dresses in the lord of the rings. Mikan is wearing a 4 inch red strapy sandals, she let her hair down the hair dressers curled some of her hairs and let some of Mikan's hair stay strait. Mikan's dad bought the original Elven tiara Arwen is wearing on Aragorn's coronation (still in the lord of the rings, watch it to get the idea). The make up artists put some fake ears on Mikan to make it look Elvish. Just like Tsakaki said. Mikan looks simply amazing. Her dress was made of stretchable velvet cloth.

"Ready baby" Tsakaki asked.

"Yea ready, let's do it." Mikan answered.

"You look gorgeous, baby." Tsakaki told her.

"Oh yea where's my gift then?" Mikan jokingly said while sticking her tongue out to him.

"Haha you are an Elven princess you shouldn't do that." He snapped.

"Whatever tootsie why did they make this stairs really long anyway and whose idea is this?" she asked.

"I know you would like it. You think I forgot you like fantasy, heck you made me see that movie a long time ago! What was the title of that movie again?" He chuckled.

"It's 'The Legend' tootsie and besides it was nice though." She answered him.

"Tsk! I slept the whole time you didn't notice? We better shut up because you have to talk to lotsa people." Tsakaki jokingly said.

Everyone was awed; 'oooohs' and 'ahhhhhs' were heard while Mikan and Tsakaki walk down the isle heading towards the center table where the celebrant and her escort and closest friends was to be seated. All her closest friends are sitting at the long rectangular table. Other guests were seated at the many round tables that are scattered in the garden. Mikan and Tsakaki walked up to their seat Mikan was seated at the center of the long rectangular table while Tsakaki sat on her right side, on her left side was Natsume and Hotaru was seated beside Tsakaki. When Tsakaki saw Natsume was seated at the left side of Mikan he wondered who and what he is doing there, he thought maybe he is one of Mikan's friends so he didn't care much after that.

Mikan stood up and took the microphone.

"I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for coming. To be honest I thought you all forgot my birthday. Mommy, Daddy, Jii-chan, Tsakaki and Hotaru thank you so much! I love you all, and thank you all for being here, enjoy yourself and I hope you will have a good time on my party." Mikan stated.

"Happy birthday Mikan!" was heard from every corners of the garden. Cheers were heard for the celebrant.

oO0Oo

Natsume was wearing a paladin costume with black pants and black fingerless gauntlets (he is not wearing any shirts!! aaaaahhh!) he also have black angel wings. (I already said it in my last chappie but I just like to repeat it.)

Hotaru is wearing a dark fairy costume. It was a violet tube top that only reach an inch above her belly button and a long black skirt that was from her hips to the ground it was made of velvet cloth. She let her long black hair down, she put on a violet lipstick and violet eye shadow it suited her pale skin. She had her black gloves on and a violet fairy wings. She looked like an evil fairy.

Ruka on the other hand is wearing a peter pan costume with a bow.

Anna and Nonoko decided to wear an angel costume. It was white off-shoulder long sleeve dress that reached 1 inch above their knees. And high heeled white feathery shoes, the strap reach under their knees. They both let their hair down iron it so it would look really strait.

Yuu is wearing a sorcerers costume… it is long and all white; he also wore a white cloak and a white pointy hat.

oO0Oo

The party was a superb with only the best dishes from the best caterers in the country. Mikan's birthday was the talk of the town. There are reporters all over the place of course they are wearing costumes too. People ate and talk to each other while…

"Hello everyone we would like to get your attention please. This is my gift for you Mikan" Tsakaki said while giving Mikan a wink.

Every band mates of Tsakaki went up the stage. Cheers were heard throughout the whole place. Chanting 'Immortal Sin' screams of joys were heard from their avid fans.

Mikan was shocked from this. She secretly adores the band and she didn't know that they would play exclusively for her birthday. She was so happy now.

"Mikan this is for you happy birthday." Tsakaki said while smiling at her. He then began the song.

"The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth."

Tsakaki started. Loud cheers were heard from the crowd when they heard him singing.

"Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above."

As Tsakaki sang the song someone in the crowd is not feeling good about the situation. Yes. It is Natsume Hyuuga.

'_I just can't let that Tsakaki guy get all Mikan's attention. I'll think of something. Something that would make this night go wild' _Natsume thought.

"I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life." The band chorused.

Mikan's mom and dad looked at each other like hinting there is something strange in the song. (What are they thinking? Hmm I don't know either so just read.)

"Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival  
You're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead."

As Tsakaki sang the song wholeheartedly something or rather someone is busy talking to a group of guys.

"Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life." The group chorused.

More loud cheers were heard from the crowd some fainted and some got teary eyes touched by the song.

"I've dropped out  
Burned up  
Fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in  
Turned on  
Remembered the things you said."

Tsakaki sang this as for Mikan. She was amazed from Tsakaki's voice. Small droplets of tears were visible in Mikan's flawless face for she was touched by Tsakaki's song.

"I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of you life."

(Ill be by Edwin McCain)

As the band finish the song cheers and screams were heard from every corner of the street.

"Mikan that song was written and dedicated to you. I hope you like it." Said Tsakaki

"I love it!" Mikan replied and was about to go to Tsakaki while.

"Hello everyone" the voice from the other side of Mikan's table was heard.

(Tsakaki's band was at the right side of Mikan's table)

"We would like to offer our birthday celebrant a song. If she doesn't mind of course" Natsume said while the other band mates were tuning their instruments.

"Of course I don't Natsume." Mikan said while giving Natsume a slight smile.

Every one cheered for two of the hottest bands for them are playing now! Live! Exclusive! Free! Mikan in the other hand was confused. But in general she is happy because even for a night she felt important and loved because of what these guys are doing for her.

(You'll be safe here by Rivermaya)

The lights were put out.

"Nobody knows  
Just why we're here  
Could it be fate  
Or random circumstance  
At the right place  
At the right time  
Two roads intertwine"

Natsume begun the song while a spotlight was focused on them and Mikan.

"And if the universe conspired  
To meld our lives  
To make us  
Fuel and fire  
Then know  
Where ever you will be  
So too shall I be" Ruka sang while strumming his guitar.

People on the crowd are looking at each other like telling each other that the song has a different meaning.

'_Hmm? So Hyuuga boy likes my baby huh. So Hyuuga may the best man win.' _Tsakaki thought while listening to the song.

"Close your eyes  
Dry your tears  
'coz when nothing seems clear  
You'll be safe here

From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears  
Weary heart  
You'll be safe here." Ruka and Natsume chorused.

Natsume was looking at Mikan's expression. He was happy at her reaction she was smiling while tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"Remember how we laughed  
Until we cried  
At the most stupid things  
Like we were so high  
But love was all that we were on  
We belong

And though the world would  
Never understand  
This unlikely union  
And why it still stands  
Someday we will be set free.  
Pray and believe." Natsume sang this part like there is no tomorrow.

(Of course the song suited Natsume's costume. Imagine a handsome guy with really good features wearing a black wings and gauntlets while he has no shirt and wearing only black pants! 99.9 HOT!)

'_This is fun, so the Black Flame and Immortal Sin duel now begins or should I say Tsakaki and Natsume duel for my best friends heart.' _Thought Hotaru while taping the whole scene.

"When the light disappears  
And when this world's insincere  
You'll be safe here  
When nobody hears you scream  
I'll scream with you  
You'll be safe here." The band chorused as the crowed jumps up and down.

"Save your eyes  
From your tears  
When everything's unclear  
You'll be safe here

From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears  
Wounded heart." Natsume sang this part while walking towards where Mikan is sitting.

He lends Mikan his hand asking Mikan to take it and go with him. Mikan shockingly but gladly took his hand and walk towards where the band is.

Every one cheered, loud screams boomed the whole place while they walk towards the bad.

Tsakaki on the other hand was not pleased on the scene.

'_So this is your style huh Hyuuga? No one can take my Mikan away from me! No one!' _Tsakaki thought angrily.

"When the light disappears  
And when this world's insincere  
You'll be safe here

When nobody hears you scream  
I'll scream with you  
You'll be safe here." The band sang while Mikan and Natsume are walking towards them.

When they arrive Natsume sang the last part holding Mikan's hand and looking intently at her.

"In my arms  
Through the long cold night  
Sleep tight  
You'll be safe here

When no one understands  
I'll believe  
You'll be safe,  
You'll be safe  
You'll be safe here  
Put your heart in my hands  
You'll be safe here."

"Happy birthday polka dots" Natsume jokingly said to Mikan while pulling something out of his pocket.

It is a small box wrapped in red shiny cover with a yellow ribbon on top. He handed it to Mikan.

"What's this?" Mikan asked while receiving the box.

"It's my birthday gift." Natsume said.

Everyone gasped as Mikan picked the polka-dotted yellow and silver locket that was inside the box. Natsume never did this to anyone before that's why everybody who knew him was shocked with this.

"Do you like it?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Yes I love it thank you so much." Mikan said while hugging Natsume.

Tsakaki is just watching the whole scene he is a bit jealous but he doesn't want Mikan to see him like that after all Mikan doesn't know still that Tsakaki likes her or rather loves her so he just let Natsume do his part. After all may the best man wins right?

oO0Oo

It is 1pm already and Mikan is still sleeping. She is so tired from last night. Her birthday party was the talk of the town today. Front page of most news papers. From the magical party to the beautiful celebrant to the surprised performance of Immortal Sin to unexpected performance from the Black Flame that ended into the future battle of the two bands.

Mikan woke up groggily; she sat up on her bed then somebody knock on her door.

"Come in." Mikan said.

"Breakfast in bed for my beautiful baby" Tsakaki stated while holding a tray with loaf of bread on it.

The maids are following Tsakaki each holding a tray with hotdogs, bacons, fried eggs, corned beef and orange juice.

"Wow that's a lot." Mikan said.

"Of course I cooked it for you! Now you better eat it all or my efforts will be ruined." Tsakaki said while placing the tray on Mikan's breakfast table near her huge window.

"What I can't eat it all!" Mikan said with a little loudness in her voice.

"Ouch don't shout I was just kidding you. I'm going to eat with you so don't worry." Tsakaki said while helping Mikan get up.

They both eat their breakfast.

"Oh by the way after breakfast get dressed were going somewhere." He said while still munching some bacon he cooked.

"Where" she asked while forking a hotdog.

"Just get dressed after eating. It's a surprise." He said while winking at her.

They finished eating breakfast and Mikan went inside her walk-in closet to take a bath and get dressed.

Mikan wore a turtle-neck sleeve-less yellow top, with a zipper from the bottom to the top, a glossy-black micro-mini skirt, a black cigarette heeled boots that reach up to her knees and big circular silver earrings. She also wears the polka-dotted yellow and silver locket that Natsume gave her. She got her yellow purse put her credit card holder, wallet, powder, blush-on, lip gloss and her cell phone and she tied her hair on a high ponytail.

She got out of her walk-in closet only finding Tsakaki playing with Mr. Milkman.

"Did you miss him?" Mikan asked. This startled Tsakaki.

"Oh it's you, yea I did. It's been a long time since I last saw him. The last few days I've been in your room I never see him." Tsakaki answered.

"I've been hiding him from you. I just want you to ask where he is." Mikan said while chuckling a bit.

"I would ask you today if I hadn't seen him. But luckily I did. Anyway you ready?" He asked.

"Yea I am, where are we going anyway?" She asked back.

"A secret is a secret baby. If I tell you ill spoil it for you." He answered.

"Fine, Oh by the way where is Miss Bun-bun?" She asked.

"You'll see her soon." He just answered.

They both got in the car and they drove towards the place where made Mikan's eyes grew wide.

"Tootsie, don't tell me!" Mikan shrieked.

"Yes it is baby." He just said.

oO0Oo

What do you think Mikan saw? And what do you think will happen next chapter?

Sorry guys but I should cut it. I'm freakin tired lolxie.

Anyways what do you think of this chapter?

Rate and Review!! )

No review no update! lolxie

oO0Oo

Thanks to those who added me to their favorite lists

'miyuki-chan07'

CH.E.RRYxDROPS

Kikyo10

NaTsUmiKaN10

cutiebear14

lucia096

mangamanic1234

mitsu hoshiko

oO0Oo

For those who added me to their alert list thank you so much

'miyuki-chan07'

Gingitsune no Eisei

Rainbowprincess2408

angelfinder

fightergirl009

lactose-intolerent

xXangelicprincessXx


	6. The Battle Begins

Special thanks to:

Special thanks to:

Caritate – hehe thanks for the review but I believe I won't tell you that. Lolxie

BiTtEr-SwEeT-cHeRrY – hehe I get that all the time. I guess you should read some more and find out.

fightergirl009 – lol thanks for the review.

JC-zala – lol thanks for the review. It is my dream party too. Lolxie

Chimeiteki Ai – lolxie here I've updated. Hope you enjoy.

cute-azn-angel – thank you so much for the review. And I have read your story and I love it. Big smiles for you.

lilgurlanima – I will finish this story maybe it will take a long time but I will finish this story. Thanks for the review.

lilgurlanima – thank you for the review.

chibixtsubasa – hah thank you so much. I updated yay!!

mangamanic1234 –here is another one. And I will try and update more chappies.

'miyuki-chan07' – well I kinda have a wild imagination so ya. Lolxie thanks for the review.

CH.E.RRYxDROPS – yay it continued again. Lolxie. Thanks for the review.

oO0Oo

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

oO0Oo

Chapter 6: The Battle Begins

Natsume can't sleep the whole night thinking about a certain person with auburn hair and hazel eyes. Its Saturday 9 Am already and Natsume hasn't slept yet.

'_She really looks like both gorgeous elf and a divine goddess last night. How I wish I could kiss that perfect red lips on her perfect face, to caress her soft skin, to feel the very warmth of her hugs. Grrr snap out of it Natsume! She can't choose you over Tsakaki! Your teases and your perversion anger her every single day! Accept the fact that she hates you.' _Natsume though.

He bowed his head and got up from his bed, he pushed the big drawer from the wall and it revealed a secret door, a small secret door to be exact. Natsume then opened the door and it revealed a huge room, colored pink and white with tons of pictures and other collector's item. (hahah don't think that he's gay or something. Just keep reading before you react… bleeeh)

The room seems to be a room for a girl. Natsume picked picture frame that has a picture of a girl in it and said…

"Oh Mikan if only you know." That was Natsume's words. (And yes people the room are full of Mikan's picture, life size stuff toy A.K.A Mikan's whole image, and all the other stuff that Mikan sometimes drop or given away. And yes Natsume collected it all.)

"Natsume, are you there?" A voice was heard from outside of Natsume's room.

Natsume quickly got out of that secret room pulled the desk back to its place and walked towards the door.

"Yah Ruka, waddaya want?" Natsume asked after opening the door of his room.

"Nothing much, mom knows you can't cook and she said you always eat very unhealthy food whenever your alone so she asked me to bring this to you." Ruka replied while handing the brown bag full of food to Natsume.

"Well it's not my fault I can't cook; and besides what is this?" Natsume asked.

"Ow it's nothing special. It's only your favorite homemade bacon and hotdog, plus the fried rice that you've been dying to eat for a long time now." Ruka calmly said.

"I think I'm getting hungry Ruka. From the sound of it, it seems to be really tasty. Care to join me?" Natsume asked.

"Nah I already ate, but ill go with you to the dining room because I need to talk to you about some stuff." Ruka answered.

"What stuff?" Natsume asked again.

"Just go and prepare your food we will talk about it later." Ruka answered him.

Natsume went to the kitchen to prepare the food Ruka brought while Ruka is sitting at the dining table. After Natsume was done preparing he went to the dining table to join Ruka. He ate the food Ruka brought the…

"So what is that stuff you want to talk about Ruka?" Natsume asked while munching his food.

"It's noting important. It's about Mikan. Don't you think she looks lovely last night? Her dress suits her." Ruka said.

'_Nothing important huh Ruka she is the most important person to me! Wait a minute I thought you like Mikan, Ruka.' _"Hn" Natsume replied though deep in his thoughts he was wondering what is Ruka up to.

"What's up with the sudden decision last night? About asking us to play? Don't tell me you're jealous with that Tsakaki guy." Ruka teasingly said to Natsume.

"I'm not jealous Ruka, and besides I thought you're in love with Mikan." Natsume snapped.

"Well I was, but seeing the event last night made me think." Ruka said while smiling at Natsume.

"What event? And also what made you think?" Natsume asked, his eyes were full of confusion.

"The little battle of the band you and Tsakaki put up last night. Don't lie to me Natsume I'm your best friend I've known you since forever, I know what is lie and what the truth is. And I know the truth is your in love with Mikan but you don't want to show it." Ruka snapped back.

This silenced Natsume.

"I was in love with Mikan, and probably still but I know that you need her the most and besides you and Tsakaki are already competing with Mikan's heart I know I don't have the chance." Ruka said smiling at Natsume.

"But…" Natsume replied but he was cut off by Ruka.

"Natsume I'm ok. Now all you have to do is win Mikan for me and for yourself. She is the only girl who makes you happy Natsume, so please don't let her slip from your hands. I know what you feel and if you ask me I would go there now in Mikan's house to confess." Ruka said while laughing.

"I'm not prepared for this Ruka and you know that" Natsume answered Ruka while bowing his head.

"You don't have much time Natsume, if Tsakaki confesses first there is a huge possibility that Mikan would accept him for they know each other for so long." Ruka explained.

"Your right Ruka I should make a move now." Natsume told Ruka. After he ate Ruka left, Natsume went to his walk-in closet and change for he will go to Mikan's house.

oO0Oo

Tsakaki and Mikan are riding a chopper while talking, laughing, tickling and doing some things best friends do, but sweeter. (lolxie. How did they got in that chopper? Keep reading.)

_Flashback_

"_Tootsie, don't tell me…" Mikan said shocked._

"_Yes it is baby." He just said. _

"_Long have I wished to ride a chopper, but how did you know I like to ride a chopper?" she asked._

"_Well I just guessed. So shall we?" Tsakaki said while smiling at her._

"_This is so going to my diary." Mikan answered him while walking excitedly to the chopper._

_The two went inside the chopper without any further blahbershness the chopper soon starts._

_Mikan is so oblivious to where they are going. She is so happy riding a chopper for long has she dreamed of riding it and long have her mother eluded her because she is afraid of what might happen to their poor little princess._

_Not long after Mikan finally asked where they are going._

"_Tootsie, where are we heading?" She asked while admiring the sights._

"_Well somewhere I know you would like baby." he replied while cupping her cheeks._

"_uhm alright." Is her only reply while smiling back._

_End of flashback_

'I hope my plan will work. I love her and I want her mine forever.' Were the words that sprung in Tsakaki's thoughts while looking at the beautiful brunette he's been admiring since forever?

"Were nearly there baby" Tsakaki told her.

"Hold on where going to land." The pilot told them.

"There maybe some mistakes, we can't land here. There are many people here!" Mikan proclaimed.

Ignoring Mikan's words the chopper landed on the center of a crowded stadium.

The chopper land, Tsakaki lend his hand to Mikan signaling her to take it.

Mikan hesitantly took Tsakaki's hand thinking that they might have landed on a wrong spot. That could be really embarrassing.

But where are they really? And why are there a lot of people? It's already 6pm when they arrived at that place. What is going to happen there?

oO0Oo

The door bell rang at the Sakura mansion.

"Yes Sir?" Sana asked after opening the door.

"Is Mikan Sakura home?" The person outside the door asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Sir but she went out this morning with Sir Tsakaki." She replied.

"Do you know where they went?" The person asked again.

"From what I've heard Sir Tsakaki is planning to bring Miss Mikan to a concert." She replied.

"Do you have any idea to what concert they are going?" The person asked again.

"Well from what I've heard Sir Tsakaki has a concert today at 6pm, Dublin, Ireland yes that's the place." Sana replied.

"Oh thanks anyway. By the way if she arrives later can you please tell her that Natsume came to see her?" Natsume asked.

"Yes Sir Natsume I will."

Natsume turned around his bangs covering his eyes. He returned to his condo depressed and hopeless.

oO0Oo

Screams and shouts were heard all over the stadium when they saw a chopper landing.

"Tootsie, are you sure that we land in the right place? It looks like something's going on here." Mikan told Tsakaki.

He just ignored Mikan and keeps walking towards the stage. Mikan's eyes widened when she saw the stage with all of Tsakaki's band mates. It is then when she realized that she's in Tsakaki's concert.

They walked towards the stage; Mikan is blushing a million shades of red.

"Tootsie why in goats name are we here" Mikan asked.

"Its simple baby, were attending a concert." He replied while smirking.

"Grrr I know that but why am I coming with you up the stage just what the creep are you thinking?" She hysterically asked.

"Calm down baby, this will be a night to remember." He replied while winking at her.

When they arrive at the stage Tsakaki took the mike and begun to talk.

"Hello Ireland! how are you all today?" Tsakaki shouted at the microphone.

More cheers were heard from the crowd.

"Well I'm glad to be here to. But before we begin I would like to introduce this girl beside me to you." Tsakaki shouted at microphone while flashing a smile at the audience.

More screams were heard most especially from the ladies and gays. (lollxie)

"This is Mikan Sakura my best friend; I've got a surprise for you all. She is going to sing with us for the night." He added while smiling at Mikan.

Mikan was dumbfounded by this; she doesn't know what to do. She wants to strangle Tsakaki but she cant all she did was squeeze Tsakaki's hand really tight. (weeheheheh too bad for Tsakaki.)

'_Baby, you're going to sing with us tonight.' _He whispered.

'_I've heard it Tootsie, what were you thinking I'm not prepared for this. I'm not dressed for this.' _She whispered back (hysterically)

'_You look perfect.'_ He replied while pinching her cheeks.

The crowd saw this and some shouted 'cute' while others shouted 'how sweet'.

A person gave Mikan a microphone.

"For our first song, its called Iris Mikan and I composed this when we were 15, since we haven't seen each other for 12 years but we talked on the phone its how we composed this song eheh." Tsakaki explained.

"I hope you like it." (At last Mikan says something.)

As instrumental started the crowed begun to silent, all ears wanting to hear the song that the two composed.

(Iris by Goo goo dolls)

"And ill give up forever to touch you

Cuz I know that you'll feel me some how,

You're the closest to heaven that ill ever be

And I don't want to go home right now." Tsakaki started.

"And all I can taste is this moment

And all I could breathe is your life,

And sooner and later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you right now." Mikan added.

"And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand,

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am." They both chorused.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive" Tsakaki sang.

"And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am" Mikan and Tsakaki chorused.

"I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am" As Mikan sang the last chorus a tear fell from her auburn eyes.

Tsakaki looked at her and begun speaking on the microphone.

"Did you like the song?" Tsakaki asked the crowed.

"YES!" Was the word that could be heard throughout the whole stadium.

"Well since you like it; would you like to hear Mikan singing alone?" He asked again.

"YES!" As the crowd response to Tsakaki's question he then added.

"Ok guys but we are going to have a break after we get back the lovely Mikan Sakura here will sing for us." He stated.

Disappointed "OW" and "AW" were heard from the crowed.

"Don't be disappointed guys we will be back with a great surprise for you; for the mean time, enjoy the performance that these great dancers prepared for you." Tsubasa said.

Tsubasa is the lead guitarist of the 'Immortal Sin'.

The band went to the back stage and strait to the dressing room. When they arrived at the back stage Mikan strangled Tsakaki (Literally).

The other band members arrived at the dressing room seeing Mikan strangling Tsakaki.

They ran towards Mikan to restrain her.

"Mikan what are you doing to him?" Akashi asked. (The drummer of the band)

"Well this DOG caught me off guard." She answered furiously.

"Mikan you did pretty great though." Tsakaki answered while rolling on the floor laughing.

Actually he found Mikan's strangling very entertaining.

"Stop laughing you humiliated me!" Mikan snapped back.

"For pigs sake Mikan they love you; the crowed love you!" Tsakaki said.

"They do?" She asked dumbly.

The rest of the band sweat dropped on her question.

"It's obvious Mikan didn't you hear the shouts and the scream that they want to hear you again?" Jaykashi said.

"Oh they do!" Mikan said while clapping her hands at the same time jumping because of joy.

The members of the band again sweat dropped on this.

"Now what you must do Mikan is go to the other dressing room because all your costumes were there go change." Tsakaki told her.

"What how did that happen?" Mikan asked.

"Just go we don't have much time." He replied.

After Tsakaki answered her she ran out the door and went to the other room. (Literally)

"How did you get her costumes anyway Kaki?" Tsubasa asked. (A/n kaki is Tsakaki)

"Well." Tsakaki started.

_Flashback_

_It was 7am at the Sakura mansion. _

_While Mikan is still sleeping because she is tired last night or simply because of her tardiness Tsakaki is already wide awake. He is talking to Mr. and Mrs. Sakura and Jii-chan._

"_So you are planning to bring our daughter to your concert in Dublin?" Mr. Sakura asked._

"_Not just bring her dear he is planning to make it sort of like her concert plus the special appearance of the band." Yuka replied._

"_Yes I'm planning on that only I want ask your consent." Tsakaki replied._

"_We are on full support on that. In fact we will be there to watch it!" Yuka replied._

"_Thank you so much." He replied._

"_But what do we need to bring?" Jii-chan asked._

"_Well if you permit me I'm asking you for a very big favor." He said._

"_What is that?" Mr. Sakura asked._

"_Well we might need Mikan's wardrobe for her costume change." Tsakaki asked._

"_We can't; if we do she will notice." Yuka answered._

"_Yea that could be a big problem." Tsakaki said with a hint of worry on his voice._

"_I think I have a solution for that." Mr. Sakura replied._

"_And what is that solution of you dear?" Yuka asked._

"_Call a friend." Was all Mr. Sakura said; he gave Yuka a wink._

_With that statement and that wink they already know what he means._

_End of flashback_

oO0Oo

When Mikan opens the door of her dressing room her eyes widens like a koala's eyes and after that it just jump out of her eyelids. (Hehe just kidding)

"Hi princess you did great out there, by the way you met Giorgio Armani?" Mr. Sakura asked.

"Hi Miss Mikan; you did great out there I didn't know that Mr. and Mrs. Sakura's 'unica hija' is a good singer. I'm looking forward to work with you." Armani said while shaking Mikan's hand.

Mikan was dumbfounded since her father saw this he snapped Mikan out of her own world.

"Ow. Hehe. Nice to meet you; uhm but I don't know about the future yet. Ehe. But I am your no. 1 fan." Mikan said while shaking Armani's hands.

"Well we should get started should we?" Armani said.

They then began dressing Mikan; what dress Mikan is wearing? We don't know yet.

oO0Oo

"What you mean Giorgio Armani the top designer of today is just a call away?" Tsubasa asked.

"No he is not just a call away. He is just a call away only for Mr. Sakura his no. 1 costumer. Mr. Sakura has been buying tons of clothes specially designed for Mikan." Tsakaki replied.

"Ahhh" The group replied.

oO0Oo

The lights turned off which darken the whole stadium the only lights that lit the place were cell phones and the other luminous accessories that the audience is wearing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen's the time has come to stop your waiting we are gathered here today to witness the debut of Miss Mikan Sakura with the special participation of the 'Immortal Sin' band. You don't need to wait for more because let us all welcome the star that is about to twinkle; the diamond that is about to sparkle, and the sun that is about to shine Miss Mikan Sakura!" The emcee said with great pleasure.

Cheers were heard throughout the stadium, everybody was excited to see and hear Mikan sing.

"Hello everybody; I am Mikan Sakura from California USA sorry because I'm not really prepared for all of this I got surprised; but since I'm here now I don't want any of you to go home disappointed do I? So I hope you all will be entertained. We hope you will enjoy the show." Mikan started while giving everybody a happy smile that stiffened the boys. (hehhehe bleeeh)

Mikan is wearing a long-sleeved off-shoulder black leather top that reached down 2 inches above her belly button with a zipper going up at the center of her top, plain white leather micro-mini skirt and a leather black boots that reach above her knees. All thanks to Mr. Giorgio Armani.

"Well to start off I'm going to begin this with a song titled 'A day in the sun'." Mikan said.

"Well for your information all the songs that Mikan will be singing tonight is all composed by her." Tsakaki added.

(A day in the sun by Anneliese Van Der Pol)

"Everything's working out fine  
You've got all the things you want and I've got mine  
No more struggle and strife  
Kickin' back and diggin'...it's a wonderful life" Mikan started.

"And then you awoke  
To start the day out laughing  
It's some kind of a joke

Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun  
Everybody's working hard to have some fun  
First you want a million then a million and one  
Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun" She sang the chorus while dancing on the tune.

'She is beautiful with her dress. Armani sure knows how to dress her.' Tsakaki thought.

"City girls and small town boys  
Lots of pretty people tryin' to make some noise  
They'd be chilling if they only could  
Instead of tryin' hard to look so good" She sang this verse still dancing and shaking the hands of the people.

"But they try and they try  
Waiting for the clouds to disappear from the sky

Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun  
Everybody's working hard to have some fun  
First you want a million then a million and one  
Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun

Everybody's doing everything they can  
Some will count on luck and some will make a plan  
If you want to get it, got to get it done  
Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun."

While she sang this chorus Tsakaki caught her off guard again twirling her and dipping her. (For all you people who doesn't know dipping learn ballroom. Lolxie)

The crowed roared some more. Boys are jealous of course.

"Mama said 'Listen to me,  
I can't tell you what your life's gonna be  
Every day there's something new, it's true  
A light could shine on you'" Mikan sang happily.

Tsakaki went towards his guitar and pick it up and start playing again. (The band is the one playing Mikan's song)

"But they try and they try  
Waiting for the clouds to disappear from the sky

Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun  
Everybody's working hard to have some fun  
First you want a million then a million and one  
Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun

Everybody's doing everything they can  
Some will count on luck and some will make a plan  
If you want to get it, got to get it done  
Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun." As Mikan finished the song the crowed jumped up and down and screamed for more.

Mikan was pleased with the reaction of her audience.

"Did you like it?" Mikan asked the crowed.

Cheers and yells were heard. (You know what it means? It means they want more! Duh!)

"Well we are glad that you like it. For our next song I know all of you know this song." Tsakaki said.

"I know Tsakaki said everything was going to sing is my composition but I really like this song and so does Tsakaki. The song is called 'Beauty and the Beast' by Celine Dion." Mikan added.

(Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion.)

"Tale as old as time" Tsakaki started.

"True as it can be" Mikan added.

"Barely even friends  
Than somebody bends  
Unexpectedly" They sang together.

"Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared" Tsakaki sang he put his guitar down and walked towards Mikan.

"Beauty and the Beast." They sang together

"Ever just the same" Mikan sang

"Ever a surprise" Tsakaki added.

"Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will arise" They sang together unbeknown to Mikan Tsakaki took her hand.

"Wooh, Woooh Woooooooooh" Tsakaki sang while holding Mikan's hand.

"Ever just the same" Mikan sang.

As Mikan sang that line another band is setting up their instrument on the left upper bench of the stadium. All the people are at the ground.

"Ever a surprise" Tsakaki replied

"Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will arise" Mikan sang while looking into Tsakaki's eyes and smiling at him.

Tsakaki thought he was going to melt but he controlled it.

"Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong" They sang together holding each others hands while looking at each others eyes.

The crowed went wild because of this some shouted 'SWEET' and other shouted 'CUTE'.

"Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast." They sang together wholeheartedly.

"Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast." They sang again together.

"Beauty and the beast." Tsubasa ended.

"We hope you guys like it." Mikan said.

Crowd cheered.

"Well you guys want some more?" Tsakaki asked.

Crowd cheered some more.

"Well for our next song…" Mikan was cut by something or rather someone.

"Hello everybody we know it's a little rude to interrupt a concert but we came here to entertain you too. Oh and hello Mikan" Natsume said. (Yes it was Natsume and his band that are setting up on the bench; what his reasons and what he is going to do? I don't know. Bleeh)

The crowed became confused. All of them turned their heads toward the 'Black Flame'.

"It's the 'Black Flame'." a girl from the crowd shouted.

"It is one of the hottest bands in America!" another one shouted.

"Well I guess were known here too. Do you guys want to hear us sing?" Natsume asked.

The crowed though confused but they cheered.

Mikan was confused of what Natsume is doing while Tsakaki is in rage.

'So want a battle huh Natsume well then lets begin here' Tsakaki thought

"Ok for our first song its called 'Wherever you will go'." Natsume said.

(Wherever you will call by The Calling)

"So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all

And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own." Natsume started.

He sure got the crowed for they cheered aloud that boomed the whole stadium.

'So you got the crowd ei Natsume well then I won't let you win; not this time.' Tsakaki thought.

'What in cotton candies name is Natsume doing? Has he gone out of his mind?' Mikan thought.

"If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you." Natsume chorused while the band backs him up. Ruka is the second voice.

Natsume looked at Mikan.

'You are so beautiful today Mikan I hope I could tell you that myself.' Natsume thought

"Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time." Natsume sang this alone while looking at Mikan intently.

"If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go" Natsume ended.

'I hope you know that this is for you Mikan.' Natsume thought.

'I hope you don't know that **that** song is for you Mikan.' Tsakaki thought.

'I hope I understand what the song means. I wish I could get a copy of the lyrics the crowd is so noisy I can't understand' Mikan thought while puffing her cheeks. (hehhe lolxie.)

oO0Oo

what will happen next?? Find out on the next chappie.. bleeh.

Guys I'm so sorry I just updated. I've been pretty busy these days. But I will try my best to keep up. So I hope you like this chappie.

For those who added me in their favorite lists thank you so much.

And also to those who added me to their alerts list.

Love you all muah!

No Review No Update! (lolxie)


	7. The Controversial Concert

Reporters from all over the world came to see the unusual event that was happening in Dublin

**I'm expecting the reviews to go up till 80 until then I wont update so better review!**

Guys I'm so sorry for updating really really late I've been so busy but I already fixed the previous chapters so I hope you will like the story… anyways highways here is a new chapter I hope you will enjoy this one.

Special thanks to:

claireponcherrii – well I updated but not so soon… hehhe enjoy!

Chibi Strawberry Neko – thanks for the review!

cute-azn-angel – haha I always like Mikan being Mikan so heheh. Thanks for the review!

mangamanic1234 – orders up! Lolxie.. thanks for the review and I hope you like this one

dominiqueanne – heheh here is the next one and thanks for liking my story. 

-KuroTenshi11- - im absolutely positively thank you too.. hhahaha

arya21 – yes I think he has too. Ahaha well yes and Mikan is like a princess ROCK ON!

Caritate – I believe he is too. 

JC-zala – I love how innocent she is too. Thanks for the review!

Masked Mistress – oh my oh dear I did update! Hahah thanks for the review!

kyatoraina-chan – sure we could be friends.. thank you so much for admiring my story.

'miyuki-chan07' – hehe I just like those songs that's why. 

SakuraKiss13 – I love those songs too heheh

Candiegirl12 – I did! Yay!

dominiqueanne – yes I believe its been a while too.

oO0Oo

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice!!

oO0Oo

Chapter 7: The Controversial Concert

Reporters from all over the world came to see the unusual event that was happening in Dublin. Who wouldn't? I mean the two hottest bands are beginning to battle and for what? Nobody knows yet.

Media's helicopters came rushing down towards the stadium and some came by car. Now the whole stadium is full packed by avid fans, reporters and some other people.

Well as aforementioned the event is unusual and not one but two hottest bands are in there plus with one gorgeous brunette. Who would miss that?

Police force and SWAT team came to crowd control.

Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko came by a helicopter owned by Hotaru. Hotaru of all people wouldn't miss an event like this so she phoned Anna and Nonoko after Mrs. Sakura called her.

The three of them went beside the Sakura couple and the Armani team. They kissed the couples cheek as a sign of respect and shook Armani's hand.

Anna and Nonoko's eyes popped out when they saw Armani. I mean really who wouldn't?

"This will be one helluva day" Hotaru smiled with a glint in her eye.

"Hotaru is that Giorgio Armani?" asked the twin.

"Yea the designer of almost the whole wardrobe of Mikan" she just casually said.

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other shocked. Who wouldn't? **THE** Giorgio Armani their favorite designer is here and with them.

One of the police gave them chairs for them to sit on while the show is going.

Back to the band and Mikan

"Tootsie what's going on? Did you asked Natsume and their band to come here too?" Mikan was so confused.

"From what I have remembered I didn't. I haven't even talked to him yet."

"Then why are they here?"

"That is what I want to know too baby"

Tsakaki began to walk towards where his band mates are.

"What's happening Kaki" Jaykashi asked totally confused about the situation. (poor guy)

"From the looks of it Jay he didn't know either" Tsubasa answered for him.

"Seems like this Hyuuga boy wants a battle" Tsakaki told them.

"Shall we give **HIM** what he wants?" Akashi asked. He is actually excited.

"Well we are not going to cower are we now boys if he wants a battle we will give him a battle" Tsakaki grinned.

"Hell yea" they answered in unison. Apparently they are excited and happy.

Tsakaki walked back to Mikan and whispered

"_Baby lets continue the show shall we?"_

"_Uh Ok"_ was all she said. (Probably oblivious of the things that are happening)

"Hey there Hyuuga nice of you to join us" Tsakaki finally spoke at the microphone.

"I gladly appreciate your welcome Henata" Natsume answered back. (Ohoho what do you think is going to happen next?)

"Hi Natsume nice to see you here" Mikan finally said after her long silence. (Aww poor thing she probably just got back in her senses)

Everybody sweat dropped from Mikan's infantile comeback.

Hotaru shook her head from her best friend's reaction.

"Well since we have an unexpected guest I believe we will still continue what we've started with the guest of course" the crowd applauded and cheered for this they like what Tsakaki said, well at least better than canceling the show.

"Well let's start with Mikan since she is the guest of honor" Natsume answered. (Btw Natsume's band is still at the benches. And Tsakaki's is on the stage so they communicate through microphone harharhar)

The band started playing.

(Blush by Aly and AJ)

"You openly in me  
the things you like more of from me  
Somehow I find it attractive  
That you wont censor anything  
With you there is no filter  
To sugar code what is said  
Even though I like your honesty  
It wont lead me to your bed

So instead  
Go ahead and say it  
Even though you know it makes me uncomfortable  
Go ahead and say it  
If you must make me Blush

You are so transparent  
the farthest thing from perfect  
Once again I am left out of breath  
On the edge of loosing it

So instead  
Go ahead and say it  
Even though you know it makes me uncomfortable  
Go ahead and say it  
If you must make me Blush

Please take me under with you  
But I will only let you go so far  
It can be a secret  
You know what all boundaries are

Go ahead and say it  
Even though you know it makes me uncomfortable  
Go ahead and say anything  
If you must please make me Blush."

As Mikan finished the song the crowd roared I mean literally. (kidding)

Reporters were either amused or dumbfounded since it's the first time they heard her sing.

"Thank you and I hope you like the song" she smiled at the audience.

"Your turn Natsume since well you just came" Mikan said.

The his band started playing the song

"I hope you like this song" he told no one but he is actually referring to a certain person.

(Far away by Nickleback)

"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know."

Natsume sang his heart out while the crowd started to sing with him.

_CHORUS_  
"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore"

This time Ruka and Natsume sang the chorus beautifully which made some of the audience cry.

"On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know."

Natsume sang this time he is looking directly at Mikan.

Mikan being herself just smiled in return while Tsakaki growled.

_CHORUS_  
"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore."

Ruka sang his heart out but totally oblivious that someone is admiring him, not just someone but rather a particular stoic person. (Hey she is hard to please)

"So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know."

Koko sang while winking at the audience.

"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go."

As the song finished the crowd started to shout and reporters were so amazed that they forgot to do their jobs.

"Thank you everyone" Natsume said while slightly panting. "Your turn Henata" he added.

"A'right, this song is called 'Your Love' I wrote this song two days ago so this will be the debut of this song I hope you all like it" he looked at Mikan and winked.

(Your Love by Alamid)

"You're the one that never lets me sleep  
to my mind, down to my soul you touch my lips  
you're the one that I can't wait to see  
with you here by my side I'm in ecstasy"

He sang the first verse while looking intently at Mikan. The crowd shouted and screamed, the media keep doing their job but keep on glancing back at **them**, and the policemen are having a hard time controlling the crowd.

"I am all alone without you  
my days are dark without a glimpse of you  
but now that you came into my life  
I feel complete  
the flowers bloom, my morning shines  
and I can see."

Tsakaki sang the pre-chorus and Tsubasa second voiced.

"Your love is like the sun  
that lights up my whole world  
I feel the warmth inside  
your love is like the river  
that flows down through my veins  
I feel the chill inside."

The band sang together while Mikan is still looking at Tsakaki, she smiled one of her genuine smiles at him and he did the same.

Natsume is burning with jealousy.

"Every time I hear our music play  
reminds me of the things that we've been through  
in my mind I can't believe it's true  
but in my heart the reality is you."

Mikan was struck by lightning (got yah) well not exactly she just got the message of the song. She thought that it somewhat reminds her of what they both been through.

Although that's what it's suppose to do. (Poor Mikan she is as dense as ever)

"I am all alone without you  
my days are dark without a glimpse of you  
but now that you came into my life  
I feel complete  
the flowers bloom, my morning shines  
and I can see

Your love is like the sun  
that lights up my whole world  
I feel the warmth inside  
your love is like the river  
that flows down through my veins  
I feel the chill inside."

As soon as Tsakaki finished the song a tear is visible from Mikan's eye probably because of some memories came rushing back.

Tsakaki smiled at this and kissed Mikan's hand

"Oi Mikan it's your turn" Natsume snarled probably because of his jealousy.

"A'right you don't need to be snappy" she retorted back while puffing her cheek like a child.

The crowd sweat dropped on this because as aforementioned her infantile attitude.

(True Colors by MYMP)

"You with the sad eyes"

Mikan began the song then the band followed.

Don't be discouraged  
Oh, I realize it's hard to take  
Courage  
In a world full of people you can  
Lose sight of it all  
The darkness inside you  
Makes you feel so small

Natsume thought that Mikan's song is for him so he can't help but smile.

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors and that's  
Why I love You  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful, like a  
Rainbow

Tsakaki sang the chorus with Mikan though he's thinking about a certain something.

**  
**Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When  
I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me up cause you know I'll be there

Mikan sang this verse with her eyes shut. Totally oblivious of the admiring stares and the twinklely-too-tum eyes that she get from the audience.

And I see you're true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
That's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors are  
Beautiful like rainbow

As Mikan sang the last verse she opened her eyes and sees the people's reaction.

"I'm very happy that you all came here today although this is pretty well shall I just say unplanned but you still came here. And I can't help but smile on your response. Thank you all for coming. This is the most wonderful birthday present someone gave me" she smiled and continued, "First of all I want to thank Tootsie" she look at Tsakaki and smiled, "This would not be possible if not because of you, thank you so much for this" her eyes watered while saying those.

"And to Natsume, thank you for coming here too although it's unexpected but it turned out great although I wish that you would be here on stage and not on the benches because you pretty much took up the space that people should sit you know" she told Natsume and grinned when she saw Natsume's flustered face.

"To mom, dad, and Jii-chan you knew don't you that Tsakaki is planning this, why didn't your told me you guys are so mean" Mikan said while pouting.

People within the vicinity of the stadium can't help but smile on Mikan's reaction. But they thought it's cute.

"Oh and Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko is here too, hey guys how'd you know I was here?" Mikan asked in confusion.

"To the media men who came here today to cover this event thank you so much I hope you all like it" she smiled one of her cheery smile which captures the heart of the media men.

"To the policemen and the SWAT team thank you for so much for coming here and help the crowd control I appreciate this so much because without you probably people here are stampeding now because of the good-looking guys that is at my back and at the bleacher" she laughed like a kid at her sentence.

"Don't forget the pretty lady that is our guest of honor for tonight" Tsakaki added.

"Ahahahah seriously Tootsie who would want me?" asked Mikan.

"Baka why do you think there are a lot of people here now if not because of you" retorted Natsume.

(Mind you all they are using microphone)

"Anyway sorry but I think were going to end the concert here its pretty late and a lot of unexpected event happens plus our princess here is famished so thank you all for coming and we will see to it that we could come back here" Tsakaki said, "Oh and also thank you for listening in Mikan's rant du jour" he added.

Mikan elbowed Tsakaki playfully "I did not" she said while puffing her cheeks, "be nice" she added, "Oh and before I forget I would like to ask" and added, "To the helicopters up there" and added.

Everybody's ears were on her listening intently on what she can possibly ask to those up on the sky.

"Well I was wondering you've been up there for long didn't you guys ran out of gas or something?" she asked.

Everybody I mean everybody in the vicinity of the stadium fell-anime style. (I mean seriously who wouldn't?)

"Baka" simmered Hotaru.

"Do you have something to say Hyuuga?" Tsakaki asked.

"Nothing" He retorted.

"Ok then so see you again soon guys and thank you all for coming" after that sentence Mikan vamoosed. (Poor girl probably because of hunger)

Everybody at the stadium laughed some people are going out of the stadium some are waiting for the crowd to lessen and some are waiting to see the bands and Mikan again.

"So there ends the very controversial concert, but the question still remains, who is this Mikan Sakura and why did the band "The Black Flame" crashed a concert, what is the reason behind this controversial event? But one thing for sure whoever this new rising star or should I say risen already captured the hearts of the viewers not to mention she will stay on the minds of the viewers too. Including mine a lot of people are hoping to hear her sing again, well I for one want that too so if you want to know the real reason of this wonderful event, we will know it in the coming days, but for the mean time commercial break is up, this is Fenny Altamiero reporting for CNN live" the reporter finished.

'I think I should tell her, well it's now or never' someone thought at the back stage.

oO0Oo

Who could that be?

Any idea who is it?

Well keep thinking till the next chappy.

Sorry for updating so late guys I've been so busy so hahahah..

I hope you like this chapter.

Oh and for those who added me to their alert and favorite list thank you so much! You just don't know how much I appreciate it… thank you so much

Love you all! Muah!

NO REVIEW NO UPDATE! So better review!

Waaahhahaha lolxie


End file.
